Dear My Teacher
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: Vaati es el profesor de Español, nuevo y joven. Y los Links y Zelda sus alumnos. Vaati y Vio empiezan con el pie izquierdo mas con el paso del tiempo llevarán una buena relación entre profesor y alumno ¿Y quizás algo más? De ser así, Vaati no conoce una ley del colegio: prohibido enamorarse de un alumno. VaatixVio. CAPITULO 02
1. Prólogo

_**Hola! Vengo con un fic que se me ocurrió.  
>Ok, para empezar, no me pregunten por El Secuestrador, me cuesta escribir el capitulo y estoy tratando de terminarlo, y no logro inspirarme. Igual, sigo escribiendo y para no estresarme escribo éste que se me ocurrió.<br>Voy a escribir un fanfic diferente, trama romántica. No sé, me dieron ganas de escribir una. Creo que los capítulos serán cortitos, no estoy segura. Igual, disfrutenlo.**_

_**Zelda No Me Pertenece. AU.  
><strong>_

_**Os perdonadme pero va a ser un VaatixVio, quizás se agreguen más parejas a medida que se desarrolle... no lo sé.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

La lluvia caía a cántaros en Hyrule y el viento soplaba furioso. El clima parece tener noción de cuando va a empezar las clases para llover y hacerles crecer el deseo de quedarse en casa durmiendo o jugando videojuegos. Éste ya era el segundo día de clases, por suerte el día anterior no llovió o hubiera sido un caos con los actos de bienvenida, etc. Los cinco Links llegaron al colegio un poco mojados y despeinados; cerraron el paraguas y buscaron su salón. La profesora aún no había llegado, Zelda los esperaba sentada en su banco en un rincón al fondo, en cuanto los vio entrar, agitó sus bracitos y los llamó con una sonrisa formada en su rostro. Los Links tomaron asiento; Link con Zelda, Azul y Rojo delante de los anteriores mencionados y Shadow Link y Vio delante de Azul y Rojo. En lo que esperaban a su profesora entablaron conversación, no se percataron que sus compañeros habían llegado. - ¡Chicos! - entró la preceptora Impa al salón, los pequeños callaron y le prestaron atención - Voy a tomar asistencia - escudriñó el salón y comenzó a nombrar alumnos - Dentro de un rato llegará el profesor de Español - dijo una vez tomada la asistencia.

-¿Profesor? - preguntaron los pequeños.

-¿No será la misma profesora del año pasado? - preguntó Vio extrañado ya que había oído que iba a ser la misma profesora del año anterior.

-Renunció - respondió Impa.

-Ow... - bajó la cabeza un tanto decepcionado ya que le agradaba esa profesora.

-Ah, ya vino - hizo una seña para que entrara - portensen bien, es nuevo. - dijo eso último la preceptora mientras se iba del salón y cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno... Hola... - saludó dejando su mochila en el escritorio. - Soy su profesor de literatura, quien sabe si de éste año o por el resto de mi vida. Me llamo Vaati, espero que podamos tener un buen... ¿Ya de por sí en éste curso hay pocos chicos? - sus alumnos asintieron - entonces será fácil trabajar. - se acercó a su escritorio para agarrar su mochila y rebuscar en ella una hoja blanca que el director Ganon le había dado - Voy a nombrarlos, en cuanto los nombre levanten la mano así puedo conocer su rostro, ¿Entendieron? - los pequeños afirmaron. - Bien... Melón...

-Es Malon - corrigió la pelirroja.

-Perdón, Malon. - miró el rostro de la chica y volvió su vista hacia la lista - Saira - la chica levantó la mano - Mido... Ilia... Tetra... Nico - entrecerró sus ojos como si no entendiera la letra - ¿Rulo?

-Ruto - corrigió la mencionada.

-Perdón, chicos, no entiendo la letra de su director - volvió su vista a la hoja - Link... Zelda... - los mencionados levantaron la mano - Shadow Link... Azul Link... Rojo Link... Violeta Link... - levantó la vista para mirarlos - ¿Son cuatrillizos?

-Algo así - respondió el líder.

-Sin ofender pero Azul y Violeta son nombres femeninos.

-Lo sabemos - mascullaron los mencionados.

-Bien y por último, Ralph - el pelirrojo levantó la mano. - Bueno, empecemos el día con un trabajo. - tomó asiento escuchando las quejas de los alumnos. - No voy a decirles el programa de lo que haremos en el año porque es una pérdida de tiempo desde mi punto de vista, lo único que les diré es que les daré cinco libros para leer, dos ensayos y tres novelas. Ahora, escribanme lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones - Y eso hicieron los alumnos. El salón permaneció en silencio; en lo que el pelimorado esperaba, sacó una carpeta y comenzó a leer. La puerta del salón se abrió y las miradas se dirigieron en la persona que entró. - Ay no... - dibujó una mueca de horror.

-¡Vaati! - Ghirahim corrió a abrazarlo - mi amiguito enano va a trabajar con su viejo amigo.

-Suel... tame... - se asfixiaba el peli morado. El peli blanco lo soltó y lo llevó fuera del salón.

-No estaré tan solo - aplaudió de manera infantil - si quieres en el recreo te enseño el colegio.

-Me harías un favor, me equivoqué dos veces de salón. Y... ¿A qué vienes? -.

-Vengo a buscar una carpeta que dejé por ahí en el escritorio - volvió a entrar al salón - Chicos, adivinen qué, seré su profesor de Educación del amor. - avisó sonriente. Unas quejas se oyó por todo el salón - jejeje - rió al salir del salón- no les gustan mi materia.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que enseñas. - se cruzó de brazos el minish.

-Jeje, entonces nunca entres cuando enseño - le dio un carpetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! - sobresaltó el minish.

-Jejeje será como en los viejos tiempos... con la diferencia, de que trabajaremos aquí - comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia su salón.

-Sí... es verdad - sonrió el peli morado, comenzó a oír charlas fuertes, entró y calló a sus alumnos - Si terminaron, entreguenme sus trabajos.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, sin más qué decir. Bye<em>**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Por cierto, olvidé decirles, la Zeldita que me imagino aquí es la de Minish Cap**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 01: Los Profesores También Tienen Sus Días.<strong>_

Su día no había comenzado bien, su despertador no sonó por lo que se levantó dos horas más tarde, una carreta salpicó en su uniforme y el viento se llevó su paraguas en mitad del camino. Otra vez, llovía a cántaros. Parece que la tormenta se decidió llover los martes. El Director Ganon le regañó por la tardanza, y Ghirahim no fue de mucha ayuda. Sus alumnos no permanecían en silencio y eso que se lo pidió más de tres veces. - ¡Por El Amor De La Diosa... CÁLLENSEN! - golpeó su escritorio con su puño - ¡Estoy que reviento y si no me hacen caso los llevaré a firmar tres amonestaciones! ¿Entendieron? ¡Hagan el trabajo que les di! - ordenó malhumorado. Los chicos callaron y clavaron su mirada en sus fotocopias; Vaati suspiró y llevó sus manos hacia su sien. No tenía ganas de nada, de trabajar, corregir, explicar, nada. Cerró sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, un alumno se acercó a él y lo llamó. - ¿Qué quieres... eh...?

-Vio Link - respondió el violeta.

-¿Vio Link? - lo miró extrañado.

-Bueno... en realidad, Violeta Link pero llameme Vio - sonrió sereno.

-Como quieras - respondió sin importancia - ¿Qué quieres?.

-Hay un ejercicio que no entiendo - le mostró la fotocopia y le señaló el ejercicio.

-Ya lo expliqué y no lo pienso volver a explicar - bufó desviando la mirada.

-Profesor, vengo aquí a aprender y su trabajo es explicarme; si usted no quiere enseñar puede renunciar o lo denuncio para ahorrarle trabajo - habló serio el rubio. Vaati suspiró cansino.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? - bufó.

-No entiendo si éste cuento es mito o leyenda, es leyenda pero a la vez

-Dije que ese ejercicio no lo hagan ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo!? - interrumpió molesto, su manera de responder le ofendió a Vio.

-Bueno, está bien - masculló dando media vuelta - estúpido - murmuró.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó molesto Vaati. El salón entero clavaron la mirada en los púrpuras.

-Nada - se giró para mirarlo.

-Te oí, me llamaste "estúpido" - se levantó de su asiento - esto no se va a quedar así - salió del salón. Vio se dirigió a su banco y, con toda la calma, comenzó a realizar los ejercicios que faltaban.

-Oye... - Shadow Link llamó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Va a llamar a Ganon - le dijo preocupado. Vio se encogió de hombros, se puso sus audífonos y la música comenzó a sonar mientras seguía realizando los ejercicios. Ganondorf entró al salón y se dirigió hacia Vio, le picó el hombro y el rubió se sacó los audífonos para mirarlo.

-Tengo quejas del profesor de que le faltaste el respeto - se cruzó de brazos Ganon.

-Él lo provocó, yo le pedí de buena manera que me explicara lo que no entendía y me respondió de mala manera. - se defendió el rubio. Rojo, Azul y Shadow Link parecieron tener más miedo de lo que Vio podría sentir.

-Vuelvo a oir otra queja tuya, irás a firmar - Vio permaneció callado sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. Ganondorf se fue. Vio se puso los audífonos y siguió completando los ejercicios como si nada hubiera pasado mientras su sombra, Rojo y Azul sentían el corazón en la garganta.

-Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? - Ghirahim le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. El recreo había sonado, los alumnos salían al patio del colegio mientras que una mitad de los profesores despejaban la mente en la sala de profesores y otra se limitaban a vigilar el patio.

-No tuve un buen día, es todo - suspiró resignado - y un alumno me llamó estúpido - añadió.

-Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, ¿Te acuerdas que nosotros también les decíamos de todo a los profesores?

-Sí... jejeje bueno, de hecho, les hacíamos renegar más que decirle de todo.

-Cierto.- la puerta se abrió. Entró un joven rubio y tomó asiento junto a ellos dos.

-Hola - le dirigió la mirada al peli morado - Tú debes ser Vaati, soy Sheik el profesor de música - le dio un apretón de mano.

-Un placer.

-Ese profesor... - masculló Vio comiendo un sandwich con bronca. - Ya me cae mal.

-Quizás no es su día - Rojo bebía jugo de naranja.

-Y además, cierta parte de culpa es tuya por llamarle "estúpido" - Azul comía unas galletas que compartía con Zelda, debido a la lluvia prefirieron pasar el recreo dentro del salón.

-Aún así te admiro, Vio - habló Shadow Link con la boca llena de galletas - eres el único que no le teme al director Ganon -.

-Meh - se encongió de hombros el violeta - Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Verde? - miró por todo el salón.

-Está hablando con Ralph en el patio - respondió Zelda. Aclaró su garganta y limpió su boquita - Chicos... quiero confesarles algo - los ojos de los Links se clavaron en ella llenos de curiosidad. - Me gusta Dark Link - los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Quién es él? - preguntó la sombra.

-Un chico de quinto año... un peli blanco...

-¿¡Quinto año!? - sobresaltó Vio - No no no no no. Olvídate de él. - Zelda amagó hablar mas Vio le interrumpió - Tendrá 17 o 18 años y tú apenas tienes 14.

-Tiene 18 - bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Son 4 años de diferencia; olvídalo.

-Pero Vio...

-No. Si sales con él se abusará de ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - frunció el entrecejo la princesa.

-Sí, ya oíste al profesor Ghirahim, los chicos grandes sólo quieren a las chicas de tu edad para manipularla fácil. - Azul, Shadow Link y Rojo parecían intentar recordar el día en que su profesor les dijo eso.

-Vio, son solamente cuatro años de diferencia, no tiene nada de malo.

-Mejor búscate alguien de tu edad... ¿Por qué no te fijas en Link? - Shadow Link se acercó al oído de Rojo para susurrarle en su oído:

-Me parece que Verde contrató a Vio - dicho comentario hizo reir a Rojo.

-¡Pero me gusta Dark Link! - sobresaltó la princesa.

-Y yo como buen amigo digo que no es indicado para ti - se cruzó de brazos el calmado. La princesa infló sus cachetitos y desvió la mirada.

-Púdrete - murmuró molesta la rubia. El timbre sonó y ellos se acomodaron.

-¿Qué materia sigue? - preguntó Rojo.

-No lo sé - respondió Azul - aún no tenemos el horario completo.

-Cierto... - Rojo volvió su vista hacia su carpeta.

-Me voy... por suerte, quiero llegar a casa y evitarme más mala suerte - Vaati se despidió de Ghirahim.

-Nos vemos mañana - se dieron un apretón de manos y el peli morado salió de la escuela.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

><p>:3<p> 


	3. Capítulo 02

_**Capítulo 02: Dos Horas Más.**_

_Martes._

Tercera semana. El día anterior había llovido, para ser específico, llovió a cántaros a la hora de salir del colegio. Gran parte del colegio permanecieron dentro a esperar a que pare o esperar a que sus padres los buscaran. Otros, no aguantaron y salieron a la lluvia sin importarles si se mojaban, o si sus útiles se mojaban.Y por salir a la lluvia, se enfermaron. Azul, Vio y Verde estuvieron entre esos adolescentes que caminaron bajo la lluvia y hoy guardaban cama. El sol había salido, podría hacer un lindo día de no ser por la humedad.

-Bueno, Rojo. Por primera vez seremos nosotros dos que vamos al colegio - Shadow Link le pasó el brazo por el hombro al optimista mientras ambos caminaban al colegio.

-Va a ser aburrido - hizo puchero el optimista.

-Desgraciado, estás diciendo que te aburres conmigo - quitó el brazo de su hombro para cruzarse de brazos - ya no te quiero - Rojo rió.

-Lo siento jejeje -. Llegaron al colegio - voy al baño - advirtió mientras se separaba de su sombra.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el salón - le dijo Shadow Link caminando hacia su salón. Rojo fue al baño, entró. Shadow Link entró, tomó asiento delante de Zelda, quien lo saludó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vaya lluvia la de ayer... estoy notando que está lloviendo mucho - la princesa sacó su carpeta y comenzó a buscar la materia que tocaría.

-Sí... por suerte Rojo y yo faltamos jeje, si no ahora estaríamos enfermos ¿Ayer viniste?.

-No - sacó la lengua - ni daba para venir.

-Cierto - Shadow Link dirigió su mirada en la puerta por donde Rojo entraba con mueca preocupante. Y Mido siguiéndole por detrás, supuso que aquél rubio lo estaba molestando otra vez. En silencio se limitó a vigilar.

-¡Ya, Mido! ¡Basta! - Rojo lo miró molesto y cansado, se detuvo en la puerta del salón - Ya te dije que yo quiero a Azul.

-¿Qué le ves a él? ¡No es más que un gruñón y cejudo! - el pequeño lanzó una risilla al oír la palabra "cejudo".

-No le digas así - le sonrió compasivo - yo lo quiero tal como es.

-Pero él siempre te pega y te trata mal.

-¡Claro Que No! - sobresaltó, al rato, titubeó y desvió la mirada - bueno... sí... pero no siempre, también es buena persona - Mido negó con la cabeza y agarró la mano del optimista.

-Rojo... escucha... yo puedo ser mejor que él, nunca te maltrataría. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? - Zelda, quien también vigilaba a Rojo, se acercó a Shadow Link a susurrarles unas palabras en el oìdo.

-Me parece que Mido se contrató a sí mismo - Shadow Link rió bajo ante aquél comentario.

-No. - respondió Rojo sin pensarlo.

-Al menos, piénsalo - apretó la mano.

-Ay... me estás haciendo mal... suéltame - intentó soltarse mas el rubio le apretaba más fuerte.

-Si me prometes que dejarás a Azul lo haré - Shadow Link se levantó de su asiento, Mido le sacaba de quicio a Azul y Shadow Link, tenía ganas de plantarle un puñete en la cara, amenazarlo con matarlo si volvía a acercarse a Rojo y unos insultos que no podrían faltar. Amagó caminar hacia la puerta del salón, no obstante sólo le alcanzó a levantarse de su asiento. Vaati había entrado al salón y les había dado un carpetazo en la cabeza a Mido y a Rojo.

-¡A Sentarse! - dijo el peli morado caminando hacia su escritorio. Los rubios se quejaron, Rojo aprovechó y se encaminó hacia su sombra.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Sí - Rojo tomó asiento al lado del peli morado.

-Deberías aprender a defenderte...

-No puedo...

-Lo entiendo...

-Buenos Días, chicos - miró a sus alumnos - Ah bueno, faltaron mucho hoy - se rascó la nuca - y quería enseñarles un tema nuevo... - se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Tengo una idea - sugirió Ruto - No hagamos nada -. Sonrió traviesa.

-Esa es la palabra mágica para hacer de todo - sonrió juguetón el peli morado y salió del salón. Y los chicos se quejaron.

-Oigan - Zelda capturó la atención de los Links - ¿Cómo cuántos años le ven al profesor Vaati? Luce muy joven. - comentó curiosa

-¿Apostamos? - sonrió travieso Shadow Link - si gano me comprarán galletas y dulces. Apuesto a que tiene 27 años.

-Si gano quiero chocolates - sonrió traviesa Zelda - Apuesto a que tiene 25 años.

-Si gano quiero peluches - sonrió Rojo emocionado. Shadow Link y Zelda miraron con horror al optimista.

-No, Rojo. Debes elegir algo que se pueda comprar en ésta escuela. - le dijo la sombra.

-Oh... entonces quiero dulces - sacó la lengua - y apuesto a que tiene 26 años - añadió.

-¿Adivinen qué? traje muuuuchos libros para leer - Vaati entró con unos once libros en manos para luego dejarlos en el escritorio. - Elijan el libro que quieran leer y respondan éstas consignas - agarró una tiza color blanca y comenzó a escribir las consignas en el pizarrón.

-Profesor, ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó en voz alta Shadow Link.

-23 - respondió sin dejar de escribir.

-Perdimos - infló los cachetitos la princesa.

-¡Es muy joven! - comentó Ruto.

-Sí... jeje - sonrió travieso el mayor - elijan los libros que quieran leer. - Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia el escritorio para elegir un libro.

-¿Podemos trabajar de a dos? - preguntó Zelda a punto de pelearse con Rojo por querer el mismo libro.

-Hasta tres si quieren-. Una vez que eligieron los libros, volvieron a sus asientos y comenzaron a leer a excepción de Mido, Malon y Ruto. Vaati terminó de anotar las consignas en el pizarrón - Lean, chicos, ya vengo - palmeó sus manos y salió del salón. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores a buscar a Ghirahim, él estaba afuera cubriendo su cara. Aguantando las ganas de dejar salir la carcajada más fuerte. - Ghira... ¿Qué pasa?.

-Shhh... - calló a su amigo - escucha. A dos salones, se escuchaba gritos diciendo "¡Canten! ¡Canten!".

-¿Ese... No es Sheik? - preguntó Vaati rascándose la nuca.

-Sí - Sheik salió del salón rojo de la bronca.

-¡Ghira! ¡No Quieren Cantar! - bramó.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? - el peli blanco se encogió de hombros y lanzó una risilla.

-¿No Puedes Ayudarme? - Ghirahim accedió al favor, entró al salón junto al rubio. A los tres minutos salió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Sheik, encárgate tú -. El rubio suspiró, entró al salón y tomó asiento en su escritorio en silencio - jeje pobre... - miró a Vaati, quien por el gesto que dibujaba en su rostro parecía rogar no pasar por eso - ¿Querías decirme algo?.

-Nada importante...-

-Ah, por cierto... ahora que te veo, Ganon quería asignarte un día más de clases para los de segundo año.

-¿Tendré dos veces por semana con los de segundo? - preguntó el peli morado. El mayor asintió - De acuerdo... No hay problema... ¿Por qué ahora?

-Se dieron cuenta que tienen muy pocos minutos de Español - respondió sereno el peliblanco.

-Es cierto... - fijó la hora - y sólo falta media hora para terminar mi materia.

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego me voy a casa.

-Ah... los martes no te quedas mucho tiempo - el peli morado negó con la cabeza- Jeje yo debo quedarme, enseño Filosofía también.

-No sabía eso. Ok... iré a mi salón y luego hablaré con Ganondorf jeje, adiós.

El recreo sonó. Zelda, Shadow Link y Rojo jugaron a piedra, papel o tijera para que el perdedor compre las chucherías por los demás. Rojo perdió, sus amigos le dieron sus rupias y salió al patio. En lo que compraba en el kiosco, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Un suave susurro le hizo escapar un suspiro cansino al optimista - ¿Ya te decidiste?, preguntó-. Rojo recogió las chucherías y pagó a la kiosquera - gracias - sonrió y amagó caminar al salón sin una respuesta que darle al agresivo. No obstante, Mido lo detuvo agarrándole de la mano.

-No me has respondido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?. Yo quiero mucho a Azul y no iré contigo.

-Pero... ¿Él te quiere? Sí es así, no lo demuestra.

-¿Tú qué sabes?... Además... tú sabes... está prohibido mostrar esas clases de afectos dentro del colegio - desvió la mirada.

-Pero al menos, algo te debe demostrar - levantó la barbilla del ojiazul para que lo mirara - eres muy lindo para Azul...

-Eeeh...

-Rojo... ¿Por qué te tardas? - el mencionado dio la media vuelta para mirar al emisor de la voz. Era Shadow Link, caminaba hacia él. - ¿Tienes algún problema? - Mido soltó la mano de Rojo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-No, nada, Shadow Link - le sonrió tierno mientras le entregaba las chucherías que la sombra quería - aquí tienes.

-Gracias - y juntos, fueron al salón.

* * *

><p><em>Jueves.<em>

_"Vio es mi amigo y él me cuida mucho al igual que los demás Links... pero ¿Qué hago?" _pensaba la princesa sonriendo como tonta y sonrojada frente al joven que le gustaba. Sus amigos decidieron faltar, Azul, Verde y Vio no lograban recuperarse aún; y para peor, contagiaron a Rojo y a Shadow Link por lo que nuestra princesita se encontraba sola hoy. Era el último recreo, la rubia salió y se dirigió a una pequeña cantina (que ese mismo día se abría) dentro del colegio. Pidió un café y eligió un asiento para tomar. Frente a ella, tomó asiento Dark Link. La cantina estaba llena y el único asiento libre era la que éste peli blanco tomó. - espero que no te moleste que tome asiento aquí, dijo - ella negó con la cabeza. Para no aburrirlo, intentó entablar una conversación. - ¿No crees que, ultimamente, está lloviendo mucho? - mostró su sonrisa más tierna.

-Sí, advirtieron que será un año lluvioso - llevó el vaso a su boca para beber.

-Ah... con razón -.

-¿De qué curso eres?

-Se-segundo año.

-Con razón tan pequeña.

-¡Oye!

-Jeje ¿Quieres salir al patio? No puedo escucharte nada aquí.

-S-sí, cla-claro.

-Eh... Sheik... ¿Estás bien? - En la sala de profesores, Ghirahim y Vaati veían extrañados al rubio, Sheik temblaba de la bronca. La taza con tilo que sostenía sus manos se movía al compás del temblor.

-Algún día me voy a reír de mis alumnos por no obedecerme - farfulló y comenzó a reír como un psicópata.

-No sé por qué son los profesores de música lo que más sufren - rió bajo Ghirahim.

-Ruego que no me pase eso... - murmuró el peli morado bebiendo su café.

-¿Y a qué hora sales hoy? - preguntó Dark Link intentando sonar amable con la pequeña.

-Tendría que salir ahora pero... no sé que va a pasar. - el timbre volvió a sonar. Zelda dio un último sorbo a su café - tengo que irme al salón.

-De acuerdo, fue divertido hablar contigo - la rubia se sonrojó, le dedicó una sonrisa y regresó a su salón. Tomó asiento y esperó a que Ganon entrara para decirles lo que había prometido decirles apenas entraron al colegio.  
>Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, estaba nublando y el viento helado comenzaba a mover algunas hojas secas. El salón quedó sumido en el silencio cuando vieron al peli morado entrar al salón.<p>

-Buenas, chicos. - dejó su mochila en el escritorio; los pequeños lo miraron perplejos - Ganon me dijo que quería añadir dos horas más de Español porque con media hora en los días martes, no aprenden mucho. - El salón se llenó de quejas en aquél momento - lamento si el director no les avisó - se encogió de hombros - como veo que no trajeron sus carpetas... tendrán que sacar unas hojas... - tomó asiento en su escritorio - vamos a trabajar con cuentos policiales - les brindó una sonrisa que no fue devuelta por sus alumnos - diganme... ¿conocen alguna literatura policial?.

-"Dudo que a los Links le agrade la noticia de que los jueves nos quedaremos dos horas más" - pensaba la princesa en lo que caminaba hacia su castillo. Las nubes desataron un fuerte chubasco. La rubia se protegió bajo un techo,debido a que caminó a pasos de tortuga, el camino a su castillo se le hacía largo. Miró hacia el suelo. Luego levantó la vista, algunos hylian corrían hacia sus casas protegiéndose de la lluvia. Oyó un maullido. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar una caja de cartón, donde un gatito rubio se escondía - Ow... - se inclinó a acariciar el gatito - ¿Quién te ha dejado aquí?.

-¿Zelda? - levantó la vista. Dark Link sostenía un paraguas y la miraba con su típica sonrisa. - ¿No trajiste paraguas? - la pequeña negó - Ven... te llevaré a tu casa - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no podía faltar. Cogió el gatito y corrió hasta Dark Link, protegiéndose de la lluvia con su paraguas.

-Gracias - murmuró.

-Sólo guíame donde vives.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juejuejuejue<strong>_

_**-Pablo: Gracias *3* ojalá te guste éste capítulo. naah, típico, cuando alguien le gusta una persona, no se fija en la edad xD. Saludos *3***_


End file.
